Earl and Fairy Kelpie
by Eka-tepac
Summary: One shot. What exactly happened between Kelpie and Lydia. A short story of Kelpie looking at what he has done to Lydia and his feelings.


She accepted my proposal, she is so kind she just wanted to save the earl, Edgar. she doesn't know her feelings but I do. She loves him. I knew this,but I wanted her. When he came for her in my territory I let them leave. I wish that Lydia will always be happy, and no matter how I dislike it, he makes her happy. I love Lydia. She may never know that but I do. It started out as finding a rare treasure and me wanting to make mine.

She was lonely in the human world she had her farther but that was all, everyone else looked down on her. They thought she was crazy so they picked on her. She was so lonely she didn't tell her father he was lonely too after her mother passed away apart of him died too. Her beautiful mother left her lonely her farther he knew but he couldn't help. Her only friends were fairies. When we met she was so happy briefly she thought I was human she couldn't tell me apart. She was clueless back then unable to tell the things that normal people saw and what only she saw. She suffered so much she thought everyone could see what she did and it took time to realize what things they couldn't see. I was one of her close fairy friends, we were so close.

I later took the opportunity thinking she also loved me but her heart is so guarded. Human boys had hurt her before using her to test their courage. I made a mistake when I proposed which just made it worse.

"Lydia" I got down on one knee a tradition human men do in when purposing. It wasn't until then I knew why. I saw the look in her face her hands raised in shock to cover her mouth, her bright pink cheek, tears her eyes. She was so beautiful.

"Lydia" I repeated "will you come with me to my territory and be my mate"

She looked down she was happy but she was sad. She looked at me and slowly shook her head. I felt my heart had been ripped out. I guess this is another reason people knee so if they got rejected they don't fall in shock. If I was standing I would have fallen. Then she went on to explain.

"I love you Kelpie I really do but I can't leave my farther. He needs me. I need him. I lost my mother I can't lose him too. Also I don't know if this is real love I don't know I am so confused"

She looked down in shame I knew she didn't love me I was her big brother and her best friend that was how she saw me I knew. She didn't love me not like the way I wanted her to. I tried to take advantage of her lack of relationships to my advantage she was too smart even then. But I grew mad I was mad she rejected me. I stood up not wanting for her look down on even if she was the same size as me when I was knelt. No, it didn't matter I wanted to look down on her.

"Lydia when are you going to wake up. You don't belong here, with humans. How many friends do you have with these these things? None! You have none! Now how many do many friends do you have that are fairies? You have many. You don't belong here.!These humans don't know how special you are. You are like treasure. Yes treasure, that any fairy would do anything for. You belong with me. You don't belong here. No one would even care, heck, they would happy since they think you are a freak."

I looked at her after my rant she was hurt. I had hurt her. My face which was held up with victory fell. She looked up to me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm just a treasure. A human who is able to see. A rare specimen indeed. You never wanted me, just a human who could see. As long as they could see any one would have done. You didn't befriend me for me, you just wanted me as a possession. It didn't have to be me, it could have been anyone Ha I should have seen it no one wants me for me no one. Not you not anyone."

She ran away crying. I hurt her bad. a few days later she learnt the moon spell. That tricky one which binds fairies to find the moon of give up. I looked and looked to prove to her that I loved her that she wasn't a specimen any more that I wanted her and no one else. I failed I tried to trick her I tried to use those around her.

I am lucky she even calls to me with love and not disgust. Yes she calls me with love but it the same love she calls to her farther with or that cat Nico or even that weird serving boy Raven. I am a friend in her eyes, a brother at most. Nothing more.

I can't give her happiness and she deserves it. So I will watch over her be there when she needs me, when she calls, when she is trouble, when she gets married. When she has children, I would watch them and protect them. I will be there when she dies. For human lives are so short. I will watch her. But of course if that fool Edgar that fool hurts her I will take her away. i will watch my love from afar.


End file.
